The Potter Twins and the Sorcerers Stone
by wasmina
Summary: Everyone knew the Potters had a son. Even the Dursley’s knew they had a son. What most people don’t know is that they had a daughter too."Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where Jasmine lerns that danger,magic lurks around every corner.RBxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Potter Twins and the Sorcerers Stone

Hello everyone. This is Wasmina speaking saying that this is my second fan fiction. This is a cross over between Harry Potter and Yu-gi-oh. To avoid confusion I want to make a few changes clear with you all. First let us start with the Harry Potter changes. Don't worry; the changes are not that big most of it is the same. The differences are that Dudley has a cousin named Daffie. She is the same age as Dudley. The second change is and the Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry is thousands of years old not hundreds (I mean _thousands _of years like back in Ancient Egypt). The last change for Harry Potter is… well read on to find out…The next changes are in Yu-gi-oh. The following characters have there ages changed for reasons that you will soon find out about. You do not have to imagine any of them differently or that they did not start playing Duel Monsters or things like that. Just age changes nothing else. For example Yugi still won the Battle City Tournament; those sorts of things stay the same. Yugi Muto is 11 years old (It fits doesn't it?), Ryo Bakura is 11 years old, Malik Ishtar is 15 years old, Ishizu Ishtar is 16 years old, Seto Kaiba is 14 years old, Mahad (Dark Magician) is 18 years old, and Mana (Dark Magician Girl) is 14 years old. That is about the only changes in this fan fiction. If there are any other changes that I put into this fan fiction I will let you know before the chapter begins. I am now going to say the disclaimers for this entire fan fiction so that I do not have to re-say them in every chapter (The people who read my first fan fiction "The Magic of Love" would know). I do not own Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone or, Yu-gi-oh. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Kazuki Takahashi. All of the following characters belong to me. Jasmine Potter (though the last name is not mine just Jasmine.), Christine Crosswire, Melanie Nutmeg, and Taylor Goodwin. So that is all I have to say for now except sit back, relax, and let the magic begin…

This Fan Fiction is dedicated to Katie, who always knew that magic exists and knows exactly where to find it.

Chapter One: The Twins Who Lived

The Dursley's were the most normal family you could ever meet. They had a normal life style like any other normal person would. They were never the type of family that would get involved in anything mysterious.

Mr. Vermon Dursley was the proud seller of drills. He had tuffs of blonde hair on his head and was a bit over weight is I do Say so myself. He also had his loving wife Mrs. Petunia Dursley. She was lovely with her rosy cheeks and her blonde hair. They eventually gave birth to a baby boy named Dudley.

This lovely family also had Mr. Dursley's old Mother. She resembled Mr. Dursley greatly. She took care of Daffie who was Dudley's cousin. She was about the same age as him by now. Daffie's parents are too busy working to take care of her most of the time so she stayed at old Mrs. Dursley's house. This family would be the best looking family on the outside.

What most people didn't know was that the Dursley's had a dark secret. The Potter's… If anyone were to find out about them they would be ruined. Lily Potter was Petunia Dursley's sister. She was gifted while Petunia was not. She despised her sister so. The Dursley's never spoke of the Potters or anyone else of there kind.

What they did know was that the Potters had a baby boy. He had tuffs of jet black hair, like his father and Emerald Green eyes, like his mother. Now here's were it really get's interesting. Everyone knew the Potters had a son. Even the Potter's neighbors knew they had a son. What most people don't know is that they had a daughter too.

Yes, indeed the Potter's had twins. The oldest was Harry Potter the one I just described and the younger twin, Jasmine Potter. Most people would say they do not look alike. That was because they have not looked close enough. Jasmine was a strange baby indeed. She had Violet hair with ocean blue eyes, just like her father. She was a wee bit smaller then Harry however was a very healthy baby.

The twins had many similarities, but the greatest similarity of all was going to happen there that night. No one ever knew that this night would bring the world at peace at last. At least that's what they thought. You see all over London strange things started to happen.

When old Mrs. Dursley was sitting out on her porch that day knitting she swore she saw great flocks of owls flying around heading all the same directions. Old Mrs. Dursley though she was going mad.

"How peculiar, when did owls ever fly during the day light hours? Perhaps, I am getting a bit to much sun."

Old Mrs. Dursley went inside after that strange incident. She decided to continue her knitting next to the window to keep her refreshed. After all it was such a nice day out. When old Mrs. Dursley started fixing a stitch that she missed she noticed something bright flash next to the window. She looked outside to see that there were a bunch of lights falling from the sky and was crashing on the ground. Old Mrs. Dursley jumped out of her chair in fright. She was witnessing a shower of Shooting Stars right in her own backyard.

She was running to her telephone to call her son when she thought that it was not right to disturb him. She sat down by a couch away from the window started picking up where she had left off. She kept on going until she noticed that she was almost out of yarn. She saw that little baby Daffie was still sleeping in her crib when she decided that she would go the market to buy some more yarn.

"After all it might get my mind off of the bizarre things that are happening to me today."

She got up and grabbed her pocket book and headed for the front door. When she got there she forgot all about the strange things that had happened that morning. She went inside the shop to see all these strange people standing around wearing cloaks.

"What crazy fashions had the kids got into these days" she thought to her self as she was looking through baskets of yarn.

After she paid for her yarn she went outside to see that not only were there young people in cloaks, but old people too. She took a good look at them and thought

"Why some of those silly people are older then I am!"

She walked silently back to her car when she heard one of the hooded figures say

"Did you here? The Potter twins defeated you-know-who!"

Old Mrs. Dursley stopped dead in her tracks. She thought she heard the name Potter in that sentence they couldn't be…

"No" she thought.

"Potter is a very common name and twins are not that rare to find now a days."

As old Mrs. Dursley got into the car she wondered

"but still…"

When she got home she walked up the drive way when she thought she saw a cat trying to read a map.

"That's silly" she thought on the way to her house.

"Cat's cannot read maps, cats can't read at all. Can they?"

She went into her house and ran to the telephone. She picked up the phone when she thought about it for awhile.

"I shouldn't worry my poor son. After all he is most likely still at work."

She settled into her chair ready to watch the news then take a nice long nap. She turned on the television and was shocked to hear what was on.

"And finally bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly every seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern. Most Mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any showers of owls tonight Jim?"

"Well Ted" said the weather man,

"I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly. Viewers as apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night a little early – not until next week folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight."

Old Mrs. Dursley was very shocked to hear this.

"First owls flying in the day time, then a shower of shooting stars, strange people at the market place, mention of the Potters, and now cats reading maps? Maybe I am going loony."

Old Mrs. Dursley slumped in her chair.

"I hope my son is having a better day then I have."

That was when old Mrs. Dursley heard little Daffie crying in the next room.

"She most likely wants sweets" she thought as she left the room.

That night after the Dursley's have gone asleep in there beds a cat was waiting silently on the wall as if she were waiting for someone. That was when a car drove up the street on Pivot Drive to see where he could find a parking space. An old man with a long silvery beard and moon spectacles come out so fast that most people thought he just puffed there.

He then took out a little thing out of his pocket that looked a lot like a silver cigarette lighter. He held the lighter up in the air and clicked the switch in the back. One of the street lights went off in a "poof" Soon all the lights on Pivot Drive were off.

The man put the put outer back into his pocket and looked around. He saw a brown tabby looking cat appear on the wall. Instead of frightened he looked amused.

"I see you had a nice day Minerva."

The old man started chuckling. The cat then magically was replaced with a human being so fast that if you blinked you would miss it.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Professor Mcgonagle, I have never seen any other cat sit so stiffly."

"Well, professor Dumbledore if you were sitting on a wall all day you would be stiff too."

Professor Mcgonagle walked over to Dumbledore.

"Albus, the people of our world are acting to freely with the muggle world. They are walking around in there normal clothes instead of regular muggle clothes. You should have seen what was on the news today."

"It's alright Mcgonagle; our world is just celebrating the defeat of Voldemart."

Professor Mcgonagle shuddered at the name.

"Honestly Dumbledore how can you say his name?"

"There is nothing wrong with saying it."

"Still… Never mind. So do you have any news of the twins?"

"It is said that the twins were able to survive the killing curse and have vanished Voldemart."

"Is he dead?"

"One cannot be to sure… we know he was defeated, but we don't know for how long."

"What about Lily and James Potter? Is it true they are…?"

Dumbledore cut in. "It is true Minerva, Lily and James Potter is dead."

Professor Mcgonagle started crying bitter tears of grief.

"It is sad yes, but we cannot stand here and weep about it. We have to look out for the twins."

Professor Mcgonagle wiped her tears on Dumbledore's sleeve which he offered. When she got back to her senses she spoke.

"So when is Hagrid supposed to arrive?"

Dumbledore took out what looked like a pocket watch out of one of his pockets. The watch had twelve hands of different sizes and twelve planets on them. He must have understood it or he would not have said "Hagrid's late."

They waited in silence as the night went on. Suddenly out of no where two bright headlights were coming down the street. Mcgonagle and Dumbledore went to go hide when they realized it was Hagrid coming down the road on his flying motorcycle. He was carrying bundles of blankets in his arms.

"Sorry 'm late Professor Dumbledore, I had some business to take care 'f."

Mcgonagle cut in.

"Never mind that. Do you have the twins?"

Hagrid slowly revealed the blankets in his arms with the two baby twins sleeping away in their blankets.

"The one 'n the black hair's Harry the one with violet's Jasmine."

Dumbledore took the twins out of Hagrid's arms into his own.

"It is quite hard to believe that these two babies were able to survive a curse that killed off some of the greatest wizards in all times."

After a few moments of silence Professor Mcgonagle spoke up.

"What are we going to do with them Albus?"

Dumbledore slowly raised his head to make eye contact with Mcgonagle.

"We will have to give them to the Dursley's for safe keeping."

Mcgonagle put her hands to her mouth as she cried

"You can't do this Albus; you should have seen what this family is like. The mother spoils her son while she carries him down the side walk begging for sweets. Not to mention that the husband is also very bad tempered. Not only that, but they are the biggest muggles I have ever seen. They absolutely hate our kind."

"We have no choice he is the only family he has left."

"He, what about the girl?"

Dumbledore took a long pause before answering.

"We have to separate them Minerva, it's for the best."

"Why do we have to do this?"

"Minerva, the twins must stay apart until they come to Hogwarts. We are not sure if Voldemart is really gone for good. We do not want to take any risks against hurting them."

"Speak 'n 'bout hurting 'm, I noticed Dumbledore that they both have identical marks on their foreheads where you-know-who tried t' use the curse."

Dumbledore lifted up their bangs to reveal two lightning shaped scars on the top of their heads.

"Do you think there is a curse on them Albus?"

"I am not so certain on the boy; however the girl has a curse of her own."

"Oh, what dreadful thing is it?"

"Do not worry Mcgonagle the curse is only minor. It's just an ageing curse. She will fall behind growth development for about three years then continue to grow at normal pace again."

"So that means that they cannot attend Hogwarts in the same year?"

"Like I always say Minerva rules were meant to be broken."

Mcgonagle was about to object when she considered this.

"Where will we put the girl?"

"We will have to put her with the Mr. Dursley's mother."

"She might be even worse then the Dursley's!"

"It is our only choice. We will leave both babies at the door steps and hope all turns out for the best."

"Could I have one more minute wit' them Professor? Just t' say goodbye?"

Dumbledore handed the babies to Hagrid who started weeping like a squealing Banshee. After a minute passed Dumbledore took the twins and put Harry in a basket on the Dursley's door step. They flew to the last door step were they put Jasmine in a basket with a letter of explanation that the other twin was at the Dursley's knowing that when old Mrs. Dursley would open the door to leave out the milk bottles she would shriek at the top of her lungs. The night went on with the rest of the wizard world was celebrating Harry and Jasmine as

"Harry and Jasmine Potter the twins that Lived!"


	2. Chapter 2

The Potter Twins and the Sorcerers Stone

Chapter 2: More then holograms

It has been ten years after old Mrs. Marge Dursley woken up to find the Potter's daughter at her door step, though her street had hardly changed. The sun and moon rose and set over the same neat little gardens as it has done for the past couple of years.

The only sign of change that happened over the years was the pictures of a beautiful blond little girl wearing a sun bonnet- but Daffie Dursley was no longer an infant, the pictures shown a skinny blond girl holding a trophy for her first beauty pageant, on a pony in the fair, on the beach with her grandmother, being adored by many of her relatives. The room showed no sign of another girl that lived there too.

Yet Jasmine Potter was still there, drawing with the scraps of colored pencils at the moment, but not for long. Her Great Aunt Marge screamed at the top of her lungs making the first noise Jasmine heard all day.

"Jasmine, get up now!"

Jasmine immediately put her drawings and pencils away in the little chest under her bed. She heard rapping at the door.

"Up!" she screeched.

Jasmine heard Marge walking towards the kitchen and the sound of the sizzling frying pan over the stove. She put away the drawing of a dream she had once. It was a very good dream. It was a dream of a flying motorcycle. She had a strange feeling that she had the dream once before. Once again her Great Aunt was outside the door.

"Are you up yet?"

"Almost" she replied.

"Well, get a move on it, I want you to look after the bacon, eggs and pancakes. Don't you think about letting it burn, I want everything in place for Daffie's birthday."

Jasmine groaned.

"What did you say?" her great aunt snapped through the door.

"Nothing at all, nothing, at all…"

'Daffie's birthday how could she have forgotten?'

Jasmine reluctantly got out of bed and got dressed. Realizing that she was missing her favorite hair ribbon. She found it under her bed with a spider on it. She picked it up and put it on her dresser. She wasn't afraid of spiders or bugs since she lived in a cupboard under the stairs of the basement. Afetr getting dressed Jasmine huridly went upstairs to do her job.

The table was buried under the amount of Daffie's birthday presents. It looked like Daffie got a new laptop she wanted. Not to mention another flat screen and a pink motorcycle. Exactly why Daffie wanted a motorcycle was a mystery to Jasmine for Daffie always had Great Aunt Marge drive her anywhere she wanted.

Perhaps it was because of the cupboard because Jasmine was very small and skinny for her age. She looked even smaller because she had to wear all of Daffie's old clothes. Since Daffie was about ten times taller then her she did not fit into them very well. The little girl had a round face like all kids do when they're eight years old, knobby knees, unusual violet hair, and bright blue eyes. The only real thing that Jasmine liked about her appearance was a small lightning shaped scar on her forehead. She had it for as long as she could remember, and the first question she ever asked her Aunt Marge was how she got it.

"In a car crash when your parents died," she would reply"and don't ask questions!"

Don't ask questions were the first rule of life with Great Aunt Dursley. Aunt Marge reentered the kitchen as Jasmine was turning over a pancake.

"Brush your hair!" shouted Aunt Marge.

She sat down reading a magazine mumbling that Jasmine needed a hair cut. Jasmine must have had more haircuts then the rest of the kids in her class put together. It made no difference anyway; her hair just simply grew back that way—all over the place up to her waist. Jasmine was busy turning the bacon when she heard Daffie come running down stairs into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Daffie" Aunt Marge exclaimed.

Daffie did squeal and jumped up and down. She didn't even crack a smile.

"How many presents are there?"

"There are 87, counted them my self."

Jasmine covered her ears knowing that Daffie was going to have another tantrum.

"_**AT MY LAST BIRTHDAY THERE WERE 88 PRESANTS! YOU RIPPED ME OFF!**_"

Jasmine looked on to see that Aunt Marge was trying to calm Daffie down without succeeding.

"Don't worry my dear, when we get to the duel arena with Samantha we will pick you up three more presents and get you an autograph with the Yugi Muto."

Daffie stopped crying almost instantly. She always did when Aunt Marge brought up Yugi Muto. He was Daffie's idol. Jasmine only saw him once on television when he won some tournament in battle city. Daffie had over a thousand duel monsters cards. She did not even respect them. Jasmine thought the cards were magnificent works of art so she tried to keep them out of Daffie's reach as long as she could. She especially took care of her two favorite cards, the Dark Magician and the Dark Magician Girl.

She forgot all of this though when she remembered that she would have to stay home at her elderly neighbor's house. She always missed Daffie's birthday parties and had to stay with old Mrs. Bayuka. She made Jasmine look at pictures of her cats. Once in a while she would show Jasmine some ancient Egyptian artifacts just for pleasure, but that was really rare.

"I have to see him! He is the hottest, best duelist since Seto Kaiba!"

Jasmine heard Daffie exclaim this to many times. That was when the phone rang and Aunt Marge decided to go and answer the call. Daffie then turned to Jasmine who was busy eating a pancake. She knew she was in trouble.

"I feel so sorry for you; I know how much you love to watch the duels. It's such a shame that I will also be talking to Yugi Muto about your favorite cards and how my cruel cousin abused them."

Jasmine usually got used to Daffie's ranting, but she hated when people blamed things on her that she did not do. You would think she would have gotten used to it after all of those years.

"Not only that, but with all this beauty Yugi Muto will surly swoon before me."

"You two would make an exhalent couple, after all you have no brain and I doubt he has a brain either under that pointy hair."

Jasmine made a bad move for Daffie came charging at her knocking her to the floor with all of her strength.

"Get off me!"

When Daffie was just about to slap Jasmine in the face Aunt Marge came in with a very bad mood.

"I am sorry to say this Daffie, but Mrs. Bayuka can not baby sit Jasmine today."

"_**WHAT!**_" Daffie shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"There is know one else that can watch after her."

Daffie was about to throw another fit when the door bell rang. Aunt Marge went and answered the door. Samantha was standing out side looking a bit devilish like she always does.

"So are we ready to go see the duel's?"

"You bet."

Samantha and Daffie nearly skipped out the door. Jasmine sulked on the way there. When Jasmine got into the car she was thankful that she got the window seat. She hated being in the middle for she knew that Samantha and Daffie would most defiantly crush her. When she got to the duel arena Jasmine thought this would be the best day in her entire life.

First they decided to get ice cream at the front of the arena. Aunt Marge was too late to pull Jasmine away for the lady at the counter asked for what she wanted. Jasmine got a strawberry shortcake ice cream cone. Daffie and Samantha got sundaes. They then went to the card shop where since it was a birthday party they got free card packs. Jasmine also received one. She slowly opened up the paper to find that she picked out the best cards that she thought ever existed. She got Kuriboh, Cure Mermaid, Mermaid's tears, Magical Hats, Sage's Stone, and her two favorite cards the Dark Magician, and Dark Magician Girl. Jasmine hid them quickly for she thought that if Daffie saw them she would most likely take them away from her.

It was almost time for the duel to start. Jasmine and the rest of the party sat front row of the duel arena. She watched as Yugi Muto and the rival duelist came on stage.

"OMG he's dueling Seto Kaiba!"

"No way" Samantha replied.

When it was time to begin Yugi looked in the direction in the crowd to face the birthday party group he smiled and waved.

"He's waving at me!" Daffie shouted through the crowd.

She was so excited that she hit Jasmine smack in the face with her hand as she tumbled over.

"I would like to thank you all for coming. As most of you will know the birthday group gets to spend the rest of the day with the winning duelist."

Samantha and Daffie both screamed in union.

The announcer then shouted "Let the match begin!"

Yugi and Kaiba both shuffled each others cards and drew six.

Yugi then shouted that he would play two cards face down and end his turn.

"That was a really pathetic move. I summon Saggi the Dark Clown in attack mode."

To Jasmine's amazement a weird looking clown appeared on the duel arena.

"Next I play the magic card Trap Dispose!"

Just then a tornado came threatening to wipe out Yugi's trap card.

"Not so fast Kaiba I now play the card Dis-Spell!"

With that the tornado died.

"I play the Mammoth Graveyard."

A huge skeleton looking Mammoth appeared on the field looking ready to attack.

"I play one faced down monster and end my turn."

"That was a big mistake playing a low leveled monster like that, but then again you could just be wanting me to attack so you can play that trap card of your's."

Kaiba looked through his hands to see if he had any decent cards.

"I play the card Special Summoning! I can play any special summoned monster in my deck as long as it is below a certain number of attack points and I choose the XYZ Dragon Cannon!"

That was when a big mechanical looking machine appeared on the field. Kaiba then took a sly look at the card Yugi had faced down.

"XYZ Dragon Cannon go into defense mode!"

The Dragon Cannon then turned itself into a 'ready to pounce' like position.

"Bad mistake Kaiba; you should have attacked my Mammoth Grave Yard when you had the chance."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I am now activating my magic card Brain Control! It allows me to control your monster for one turn."

Suddenly out of the card appeared two hands grabbing the XYZ Dragon Cannon.

"Now I sacrifice that XYZ dragon cannon and the Mammoth Graveyard to summon the Dark Magician!"

Either the whole crowd was screaming or Daffie and Samantha were really loud because Jasmine thought she was going to go depth after the fuss they just made. That was when Jasmine's favorite monster appeared on the field. Jasmine always thought he was quite handsome, but had a feeling he was out of her league. After all he was about ten years older then she and he was also a hologram.

"Now Dark Magician attack Kaiba's life points directly, Dark Magic Attack!"

The Dark Magician looked like it was about to attack when he quickly glanced in Jasmine's direction. He immediately stopped and stared out at the birthday seats.

"Dark Magician what are you waiting for?"

The Dark Magician held up his hand in a position that told Yugi to stop talking. Yugi was in deep shock. All eyes stared in Jasmine's direction. Then Jasmine thought the Dark Magician did the strangest thing. He smiled and bowed to Jasmine. Jasmine's face turned a bright red when he did this. No one has ever bowed to her 'and if someone did she never thought it would be the Dark Magician.'

When the Dark Magician stood up he smiled and nodded at Jasmine then faced Kaiba's direction and attacked. Kaiba did not notice for he was still in shock for the Dark Magician's actions.

"Um…well uh, I now I play one faced down card and end my turn."

The Dark Magician stood in an arms crossed victory like pose. Every once in a while he would glance in Jasmine's direction and immediately turn back. Kaiba looked at a card in his hand and I saw and opportunity.

"I play one card faced down and then I discard two cards in my hand so I can summon Peten the Dark Clown."

A weird looking gay clown immediately appeared on the field and got his knife ready to battle.

"I end my turn."

Yugi looked down in his hand to see what he could use to summon his master plan.

"I now play the magic card Dark Magic Curtain to summon the Dark Magician Girl!"

A black scary looking curtain appeared in front of the Dark Magician and out stepped the blonde, green eyed, magician who looked ready for battle. The Dark Magician Girl looked ready to attack when the Dark Magician tapped her on the shoulder. She looked in his direction while he jerked his head in Jasmine's direction. She looked on and the moment she saw Jasmine she squealed up and down. The Dark Magician tried to calm her down. She started waving in the poor girl's direction that reluctantly waved back. This made her squeal and jump higher. Finally the Dark Magician pulled her from the air and made her face his direction. Accidentally he pulled her a bit to close and there faces where mere centimeters away from each other. The audience 'ooooooed' and they immediately pulled away from each other blushing. Both the mage's immediately turned and faced Kaiba's direction back in there battle position.

"Um…I end my turn." Kaiba then looked up with a sure fire way to win the duel.

"I play one card faced down and end my turn."

Yugi saw his chance to win.

"I activate my faced down card monster reborn! I choose to bring back your XYZ Dragon Cannon. I then play this spell-card Di-Polymerization to separate the XYZ Dragon Cannon into the three smaller dragons you used to create it. Now I sacrifice those three dragons to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

That was when lightning shot from the sky and the clouds turned black. That was when a great big red snake-like dragon appeared from the sky heading its way to Yugi's side.

"You did exactly what I wanted you to do. I play the play the Dragon Capture Jar on the field."

"No you can't!"

"Oh, yes I can Yugi for you see the Dragon Capture Jar can capture any dragon including an Egyptian God."

Slifer the Sky Dragon then got sucked into the jar and was held captive.

"Then I play my faced down magic card Monster Reborn to bring back the Dragon Piper from the graveyard!"

A small jar then appeared right next to the Dragon Capture Jar and started playing a tune. That was when Slifer emerged from the jar and looked ready to attack Yugi.

"Now I believe that we have a new king of games. Say good bye to your life points Yugi."

Yugi looked like he was about to face defeat when something very peculiar happened at that very moment something that may have changed the coarse of history as we know it. Yes little Jasmine Potter had shouted at the dragon.

"Stop, do not destroy your master and you deck mates!"

That was when the dragon turned around to Jasmine's direction.

"Can't you see that this is wrong? Why are you doing this?"

The dragon motioned its head to the Dragon Piper who was still playing a tune.

"You are an Egyptian God for crying out loud! You can stand up to that pot! You're better then that."

Slifer then looked like it was considering this and added "You are right young one I should fight on my master and deck mates' side."

Jasmine stood dumbstruck. It had not occurred to her the dragon can understand everything she was saying. The dragon then flew back to Yugi's side of the field. It opened its first mouth and obliterated Kaiba and the rest of his life points. Yugi did not seem to notice though since his eyes were glued to Jasmine's. The little child felt a nervous chill going through her body as if she had done something horribly wrong.

Jasmine ran away from the spot as fast as she could and headed for the exit. She did not see that the Dark Magician nodded at the Dark Magician Girl who knew exactly what the Dark Magician had wanted to do. They dissolved off the playing field and into the cards that Jasmine now possessed. The young girl had kept running until she bumped into a boy with white hair and gold eyes.

"Sorry" Jasmine sniffed through her tear soaked eyes.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I hurt you, here let me help."

The white hair boy was able to lift Jasmine up easily and set her down on her feet. She took a closer look at the boy and smiled. After all he was quite handsome.

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

He wiped Jasmine's tears off her face with his finger.

"You didn't hurt me."

"I'll help find your mother."

The young man took Jasmine's hand and walked her down the long hallways of the coliseum.

"Do you know where you last saw her?"

"That's the thing, I don't have a mother."

"Oh, I'm very sorry."

"It's okay my mother and father both died in a car crash when I was a baby."

"Then who is you guardian may I ask?"

"My Great Aunt, but I rather not see her."

"Why not?"

"Great Aunt Marge hated my parents along with most of the remaining family I had now. She makes sure that every day of my life if miserable."

"Then why may I ask did she bring you here?"

"She only wanted to take my cousin Daffie to see Yugi Moto; after all she is her biggest fan. She only brought me because she could find no one to baby sit me."

"Well how about this then, I am actually a friend of the king of games. If you want I can take you to him personally."

"That's okay; I don't really like the Yugi to much. He seems a bit too much into the game instead of focusing on other things."

"What sorts of things?"

"Maybe the artwork on the cards."

"I'm sure he will love to here that come with me."

"I don't know who you are though."

"My name is Ryou Bakura how about you?"

"My name is Jasmine Potter."

"Well then Jasmine let's go."

Ryou led Jasmine to a private area through the coliseum. That was when she saw Yugi Moto standing in the room talking to Kaiba with some witnesses in the background.

"Kaiba I told you, I don't know what happened in that duel, but there is another force at work."

"I am sick and tired of you trying to say that some magic voodoo is trying to manipulate a card game. You cheated and that is all I am going to say."

Bakura entered the room with Jasmine cowering behind him.

"Hello everyone!"

"Hey Bakura, how's it going?"

"I actually met a little friend when I was walking in the hallways. You can come out Jasmine there's no need to hide."

Jasmine slowly crept up from behind Bakura and stared down at the floor.

"Why hello little one."

Yugi slowly came closer to the little girl and kneeled down at her eye level.

"And what is you name?"

"J…J …Jasmine."

The little girl replied in a low whisper.

"What a beautiful name for a beautiful child."

Jasmine's checks started turning rosy.

"(Yugi can you here me?)"

The ancient spirit came in contact with his other self in there own mind communication.

"(Yes, I can here you Yami.)"

"(I think this is the other magic force I was sensing through out the duel.)"

"(Are you sure Yami? I mean she is only a child.)"

"(But can't you sense it hikari? There is a powerful magic force coming all from this little girl.)"

"(So you think she was the one the Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Slifer the Sky Dragon were paying so much attention to?)"

"(Yes, that's what I think.)"

The mind chat ended between the two as the ancient spirit directed his attention back towards Jasmine.

"So what are you favorite duel monsters cards?"

Jasmine immediately went through her pockets and found the package that contained both the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. Yugi took a close look at them and found that the two figures on the card where moving slightly.

'Could this be the affect of this young girl's magic' he thought.

"These are also your favorite cards right?"

"Yes of course." That's when Old Aunt Marge burst through the doors with Daffie and Samantha.

"Oh my god you're Yugi Moto!"

"Er…Hello you must be the birthday girl"

"And I'm her best friend!" Samantha suddenly blurt out.

"_Shut up!_ I'm sorry about that my name's Daffie."

Samantha then nudged Daffie with her elbow in a kind of rude fashion."

"Oh, and this is my friend Sally"

"Samantha"

"Whatever"

Jasmine was slowly creeping to the door hoping not to get noticed, unfortunately it was too late. Daffie and Samantha spotted her and Jasmine could tell that she picked the wrong time to be there.

"And what do you think you're doing here?" Daffie said with a slight sneer.

"Um…I…uh"

Jasmine could not find the right words. After all what would she say?

"I got an Idea Daffie let us…"

Samantha started whispering very silently to Daffie, a grin slowly spread across the blonde girl's face.

"Well Jasmine I'm glad you came."

Jasmine was surprised and slightly suspicious,

'Daffie is never nice to me' she thought.

"Why don't you come here and I'll introduce you myself"

Jasmine started to walk towards Daffie, not that there was anything else she could really do. All she knew was the worst is yet to come.

"That's a good little girl, now **COME HERE YOU LITTLE TOAD**!"

Daffie and Samantha nearly pounced at Jasmine and where nearly beating her senseless. With tears pouring out of her eyes Jasmine wished that Daffie and Samantha could be anywhere, but here. She wished they could just disappear. Suddenly Jasmine could not feel the blows of Samantha and Daffie.

Only peeking out with the slips of her eyelids Jasmine soon realized why the blows have ceased. Daffie and Samantha were being blown away by a huge gust of wind.

For Jasmine all she could think was 'Too many weird things happening in one day.'

Soon after wards Daffie and Samantha were nowhere to be seen. Jasmine slowly backed away from room with tears in her eyes.

"Jasmine wait!"

But unfortunately she could not hear the cry's the pleas of either Yugi or Bakura for she could only here the sound of her tears running down her face.


End file.
